


Just Lonely

by Love_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Fingering, Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Stylinson/pseuds/Love_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Niall are very lonely and there boyfriends have been ignoring for days now. They are very upset about that, there starting to think that it was them. Was it something that they have done to piss Harry and Liam off? Or were they just being complete pricks on purpose? Zayn purposed an idea that Niall and Louis took a little to far. When Harry and Liam see them, shit hits the fan. Erm dicks everywhere. Cum everywhere. Kisses and tongues everywhere. Rimming. Fucking. Smut. Sex. Zayn watching. Louis and Niall being a little insecure. Um fluff at the end. Think that's about it ;} Suck at summaries sorry x}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned 

Louis and Niall were sitting down on the couch by themselves watching some crap show. The both of them are very upset because there so-called boyfriends have been ignoring them all day. Niall huffed for the millionth time before turning to look at Louis with an irritated look, “Am I ugly?” the blonde asked.

Louis turned a bit shock that Niall would be asking such a dumb question, “Of course your not ugly Niall.” he stated firmly, crossing his arms over his chest, “Why would you think that?” he questioned, and Niall rolled his eyes but started to fiddle with the ends of his shirt.

“Cause every time I want to have sex with Liam he always says no...or he's to tired or some other bullshit.” Niall mutters under his breath. Louis nodded his head in understanding because Harry's been like that lately to, and he doesn't know why. He looked down at his shirt where his tummy is hidden, “Ya'know Harry's been like that to...and I can't help but think—“Lou we already had that conversation don't go there.” Niall said gesturing to my stomach. Louis sighed, he knew he shouldn't because that whole thing was just crazy, well he didn't think it was. Everybody was freaking out because Louis was a bit insecure about his body, but it wasn't that serious.

“Niall.” Louis started but the blonde shook his head, “Louis, Harry found you crying about the way your body looked in the closet.” he deadpanned.

...Okay maybe it was a bit serious but Harry fixed that with his gentle touches and kisses.

“I just don't know what to do.” Louis said, “Every time I want to cuddle with Harry he'll get all moody and say he's tired...and sex?” Louis sighed, “Forget about it.” Niall shook his head along with Louis, they didn't know what was going on with there boyfriends but it was taking a tole on them.

“What are we gonna do.” the blonde mumbled as he flopped down on the couch, his head landing on Louis' lap.

Louis shrugged, “Where the hell are they anyway?” Louis asked and Niall made a face. “I think Liam wanted to buy a new jacket and Harry knew some store around the block that sold some nice ones.” Niall explained. Louis rolled his eyes, “Of course.” he muttered. The two sighed again as there thoughts went wild, trying to figure out what they did wrong.

“Yo what's up guys?” Zayn says as he walks into the living room with a bright smile on his face. When the two didn't answer Zayn took the chance to properly look at them, “Um something wrong?” he asked. Niall looked at him from where his head was resting in Louis' lap, “Life.” he said simply, making Louis giggle.

“Life?” Zayn repeated, and Niall nodded his head, “Yep, life mate...just life.” Niall breathed. Zayn looked to Louis for a more helpful answer; Louis explained to Zayn about there boyfriend issues and asked what should they do to fix it. Zayn sat back into the couch his face passive as he thought about it. Actually what Louis just said was completely true, he hasn't seen the cuddling between Louis and Harry in a while. Or the little tickle fights Liam and Niall have on the living room floor, even right now Liam and Harry are out. Leaving poor Louis and Niall alone and neglected, he wondered what he could do to help them. Because as much as he hates listening to the four getting all handsy, seeing Louis and Niall like this is worse.

He snapped his fingers before turning towards them again, “Make them jealous.” Zayn says triumphantly.

This perked Louis' attention because he was good at doing that; especially in the club where guys always like to pinch his ass, he would make sure Harry would be looking . Angry, jealous sex is the best sex ever, and when Harry get's jealous, he gets jealous. As for Niall, Liam is more of the possessive side, just one wrong look towards Niall and Liam will be all over it. Wrapping his strong arms around the blondes waist and pulling him to chest.

“I like it but how do you suppose we do that?” Niall pipped up now sitting on the couch properly. 

Zayn smirked, “Kiss.” he says simply. Louis cocked his head to the side, “Kiss?” he repeated and Zayn nodded his head. 

“Who exactly?” Niall asked, Zayne pointed to Louis, “Are you bloody mad.” Louis screeched.

“I can't kiss him.” he says shaking his head from side to side, “Nope ain’t' happening.” he added.

Niall pouted before turning to face Louis, “You got something against me.” he leered. Louis flicked the blonde in the nose, “Now you know that's not it...it's just weird ya know?” Louis said uneasily. Niall ran a hand threw his hair and looked back over to Zayn who was still smirking. 

“Come on you guys think about it.” he starts, “If Liam and Harry both come strolling in here to see there boyfriend kissing each other they are going to flip there shit..c'mon think about it.” Zayn explains, like it was the most simple thing to do ever. “Think of it as punishment for leaving you guys hanging.” he added. 

Niall looked back over to Louis who was looking at him, “What do you think Lou?”

Louis rubbed his forehead, “What do we got to lose, yah?” he says. “S'long as I end up getting fucked.” he added making Niall laugh.

-

Harry and Liam finally arrive home hands full of shopping bags. Liam knew that Harry was probably the most fashionable one out the group of them. It's why he asked him to go shopping for a new coat and now that they went shopping they were both tired.

“I wonder what the lads are up to?” Liam says as he searched for the house key. Harry was trying not to drop all the bags on the floor to answer. “Hurry up Li.” he muttered. Liam looked over his shoulder, rolling his eyes he opened the door. “Here lemme get them.” he said taking some of the bags out of Harry's hand. Harry gratefully handed them over and kicked off his boots, “If anything there probably playing FIFA or something.” Harry answered Liam's question. Liam chuckled at that and walked towards the living room while Harry ruffled the snow out of his hair.

“What the fuck!!!”

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of Liam's voice; more shocked than anything that Liam cursed. Dropping the bags on the floor he ran into the living room to find Louis sitting in Niall's lap, snogging like no tomorrow, completely naked. Niall's fingers were circling around Louis' hole making him whine into Niall's mouth. Liam could see that both of them were hard and that Louis' small hand was wrapped around Niall's dick, jerking him off. Harry's mouth fell open at the sight, Niall's other hand was on Louis' ass. Harry felt anger swell in the pit of his stomach watching someone that wasn't him touching Louis' ass.

“Louis!” Harry hissed making them stop kissing each other. It irritated him even more that they didn't even stop when Liam yelled at them. Louis let his head fall back to look at Harry, his face coming into view upside down. His cheeks already red, his breaths a bit hitched from the way Niall touched him.

“Hey Haz.” he smiles. Niall giggles and runs his hands up to Louis' shoulders, “Yah hey Haz.” he repeats but then looks at Liam.

“Oh....and Li.” he smiles sweetly. Louis tries to hide the smirk when he sees Liam's lip twitch in annoyance, his gaze went back to Harry and oh...he was mad. He noticed that Harry's nose was flaring and that his shoulders were squared. He squirmed a bit on Niall's lap, purposely rubbing against Niall's crotch.

“What in the hell is going on.” Harry screeched, veins bulging out of his neck. Louis looked back to Niall who just shrugged, lazily tracing a finger up the head of Louis' dick. “Shit.” Louis cursed, closing his eyes in pleasure before looking back up to Harry.

“Nothing.” they say at the same time.

Niall heard Liam growl low in his throat as he ran a hand through his hair, “Niall explain to right now what the fuck is going on.” Liam hissed. Niall lazily scratched his stomach, his other hand on the small of Louis' back.

“Nothing like we said...s'just lonely.” he answers. Louis watched as Liam and Harry look at each other then back to them.

“Lonely?” Harry says nodding his head. “So you decide to fuck each other!?” Liam yells, waving his arm in the air

“We weren't fucking Liam.” Niall's says like, it's the most simple thing to understand. “Just lonely.” he adds.

“Yeah s'not like you guys are doing anything to help.” Louis sasses waving his hand dismissively.

Niall nodded his head along with Louis, “Yea useless lot I say.” he put in.

There was a pregnant pause where nobody said anything, you could literally hear a pin drop.

….Then Zayn comes waltzing in eating a slice of pizza, “Hey guys did it work?” he asks Louis and Niall.

The four of them turn there heads at the same time to stare at him, “What?” Zayn questions.

-

Two Minutes Later

“You've must've lost your fucking mind.” Harry growls, tying Louis hands behind his back.

“You're wrong if you think this is going to be gentle” Liam hisses doing the same to Niall.

So after Zayn so nonchalantly asked if his master plan worked, Harry and Liam literally flipped there shit. Niall has never seen Liam so livid in his life, it was a bit scary but it turned him on like no other. He wasted no time pushing Louis off the blondes lap and grabbing by his forearm, pulling him off the couch. As for Harry, he simply threw Louis over his shoulder and followed Liam to the room; but not before yanking Zayn along to, while the boy tried to explain that he didn't tell them to take it that far.

“You shouldn't have told them to do that shit in the first place.” Harry had yelled.

Now here Louis and Niall lay completely naked with their hands tied behind there back. Face down on the bed and their asses presented to there angry boyfriends. “Why am I here again.” Zayn whines from the chair he was sitting on by the bed. Having a perfect view of Louis and Niall's face all red and sweaty' Harry looked up angrily.

“Because this was your idea.” he says unbuttoning his jeans his green eyes never leaving Louis and that perfect ass of his.

“Plus.” Liam grunts as spreads Niall's ass, looking down at the blondes hole, “Since you hate hearing us so much....we'll give you a front row seat, yeah?” Liam hums at the sound of Niall whimpering as he drags a finger down the crack of his ass.

Harry could already feel himself getting hard at the noises Louis was making just from groping his ass. He chucks off his pants and leans down so that his nose was nudging Louis' left ass cheek. His eyes trail to Zayn again a smirk playing on his face, “Think of it as a punishment.” he says. Zayn rolls his eyes again as he tries to get his hands out of the tie they were locked in.

“You guys are tossers.” he muttered.

Louis kind of felt bad for bringing Zayn into this, but it was his plan after all; but they also didn't need to take the whole snogging thing that far. After Zayn had left the living room leaving the two to think about it, Niall had just said fuck it and kissed him. One thing led to another and they were both naked with Louis sitting in the blondes lap. It felt oddly good because it wasn't Harry but it was also different, and it felt good. “Harry don't blame him.” he says throwing a look over his shoulder. Harry didn't answer but simply spread his ass apart and licked his lips. “Shut up.” was the only thing Louis got before Harry was teasing his rim with the tip of his tongue. Harry slapped a hand on his ass, “Already wet from having Niall fingers up your ass huh?” he taunts. “Fuckin slut you belong to me.” Harry hisses, going back to lapping at Louis' balls.

“H...Harry.” Louis squeaked. Niall looked over to see Harry's curls behind Louis' ass, he was pretty sure that Harry was eating the boy out; which turned him on more than it should. It also didn't bother him that much that he was the one that got Louis all wet like that. It amazed him at how quickly the blue-eyed boy got turned on by just feather touches. He looked pleading over to Liam giving him the puppy eyes, because whenever Liam does this he always comes so quickly. With his hands all tied up there was no way was he going to get himself off nor was Liam going to do it; knew that for a fact.

Liam smile sweetly at the blonde, “Don't worry love you'll be getting the same as Lou.” he smirked before leaning over and licked a line up Niall's ass. The blonde clenched his hands at the feeling of Liam's wet tongue circling around his hole. “F..Fuck Li.” he whimpered as he pushed his ass back into Liam's face. “I think I need to remind you that you are mine.” Liam growls, “No one is allowed to touch you but me you got that?” Liam hisses grabbing a fistful of Niall's hair so that Liam could whisper in his ear.

“Your are mine.” he grunts, letting go of Niall's head and trailing his tongue down the boys back and to his hole again.

“Leeyumm.” Niall whimpers, loving when Liam got all hyped up and angry. He felt Liam fingers feather touch his sac making the blonde whine louder....he was going to die of all this teasing he was sure of it. His lidded blue eyes looked up to Louis', he could feel his quick breathing passing over his face. Niall noticed the little tears building up in his eyes and he hoped that it was tears of pleasure.

As for Louis the boy was a crying mess at the way Harry worked his tongue in and out of his now red hole. If it was one thing he loved the most about Harry is when he ate him out like this, it drove Louis absolutely insane. His cock was hard and dripping and all he wanted to do was touch himself but he couldn't. He could hear Niall moaning right in front of him and he felt his dick throb at the sound; and maybe that was a weird thing to feel but he couldn't help it. 

“Harry...P....Please.” Louis whined, he wasn't sure how much he could take of this. Harry was doing doin wonders with his tongue and as for Liam. It sounded like he was doing a damn good job to because Niall was spewing curse word after curse words from his lips. “Louis...you've been real naughty you know.” Harry suddenly says, pulling back to look at the boys hole; puffy, red and wet. God Louis was so turned on right now, and the sound of Harry's voice all raspy and low. “Jesus Harr..y.” Louis cries as the curly-haired boy sucked on his right cheek.

“I think they've been really bad...what you think Liam?” Harry asks, looking down at the now bright red mark on Louis' ass. Liam was trailing a finger up and down Niall's balls making the Irish boy keen loudly, asking for more. “Very much so...suppose we do.” Liam asks looking sideways at Harry, the boy smiling like a cat.

“Tease them until there begging for it.” Harry says, getting up and going over to his dresser to get some lube. “For there first punishment.” he added walking back over to the bed. Liam smirked liking the way Harry was thinking.

“Punishment?” Niall breathed his eyes falling to Louis who was looking at him with the same confused look.

“First?” Louis pipes, Harry doesn't say anything but he heard the familiar pop of a cap. Harry squeezed a some out and tossed to Liam as he did the same. “Isn't that a bit much.” Zayn finally says from where he was sitting....with a very hard dick. He's been trying to keep quiet since this whole thing started but he just couldn't. Watching two of his mates get rimmed really shouldn't have turned him on but it did; specially hearing Louis and Niall moan, it was probably the hottest thing he's ever heard.

Liam suddenly looks up at him for the first time since he was dragged into the room. “Forgot you were there mate.” he says making Zayn roll his eyes, “Your pretty hard for someone whose straight Z.” Harry teases.

“Shut up.” he snapped, face flushing in embarrassment. Harry chuckled as he swipes his wet finger over Louis' hole, smiling at the whimper that fell from the boys lips. God Louis was so wet right now, he wanted to just fuck him already but he had to restrain himself. He looked over to Liam to see the boy wasn't showing the blonde any mercy whatsoever. He already had two fingers inside Niall spreading him open, a satisfied little smirk on Liam's face.

Harry looked over to Zayn again, an idea popped into his head. “Hey Liam I got an idea for Zayn's punishment.”Harry smiles brightly.

“Excuse me...punishment for what?” Zayn yells. Harry just smirked while Liam got off the bed and untied Zayn's hands, he motioned for him to sit down on the bed. “Now.” Liam demands. Zayn shuffles to the bed so that he was sitting right between Niall and Louis' faces. The two looked up at Zayn with sheepish smiles before looking back to each other, wondering what Harry had in mind. Liam moved back over to Niall while Harry slipped a finger inside of Louis.

“Since you two want to be little sluts, were going to treat you like one.” Harry muttered liking the way Louis clenched around his finger.

“Wha...H....Harry.” Louis mumbled confused he looked at Niall again, seeing as the boy was about to say something but Liam cut him off.

“Take Zayn's boxers off.” Liam's orders, looking down at the blonde. Louis and Niall took in a sharp breath because was Liam serious? “L....Li but—“Now!” Liam says shoving another finger inside the boy. Zayn who was getting really and I mean like really fucking turned on right now at the look Niall was giving him. It was a apologetic look but the way his eyes twinkled just a bit at the thought of seeing Zayn's dick right in his face. Louis was to busy moaning and chanting Harry's name to see Niall reach over and tug Zayn's boxers down with his teeth. His leaking cock springing free wet and already leaking, “Fuck.” the blonde cursed bringing Louis' attention. He looked up to see Zayn's dick in his face and that kind of made his dick throb in excitement.

Harry pulled his fingers out and ran them over Louis' hole slowly. “Have at'em.” he says slapping his hand down on Louis' ass making him yelp. Zayn, Niall and Louis all looked at each other for a quick second before Liam and Harry cleared there throat at the same time. Niall's eyes met Louis before he reached out with his tongue, giving the side of Zayn dick long lick. Zayn moans loudly his hand instantly going to Niall's hair pulling it slightly. Louis scooted up a bit so that his mouth was hovering over the head of Zayn's dick.

“Go on love.” Harry urges that smirk never leaving his face, “Since you like to touch other guys dicks, this shouldn't be a problem, yeah?” Harry taunts. Liam chuckled across from him as he watched Louis' pink tongue flick across the head, making Zayn whimper. Harry and Liam sat there and watched as the two started to lap at Zayn's prick, bringing moans from the tan boys mouth. Harry could feel his cock harden even more watching Louis take the head into his mouth. This was really hot watching Louis suck someone else cock while he fingered him. His eyes drifted over to Liam to see the boy palming himself while looking down at Niall.

The blonde had his eyes closed as he sucked and nipped at the side of Zayn's cock. Zayn chanced to open his eyes and look down at his mates sucking him off. Louis had him half-way in his mouth while Niall was now lapping at his balls, little moans falling from the boys lips as they worked. His eyes found there way up to Liam and Harry, both of there head down, watching there boyfriends suck him off. He could tell that Liam was palming himself as he languidly moved his fingers inside of Niall. He then looked to Harry who was pumping his long fingers in and out of Louis quickly. He really shouldn't be so turned on by all this but it was just so fucking hot, and with the way those two were lapping at his dick; he was sure to come any minute now.

“L....Liam o...oh fu...fuck I.” Niall let his forehead drop to Zayn's thigh as he came all over the bed, completely untouched. His hole clenching tightly on Liam's fingers; Louis was already on edge from having Harry stab his prostate with those long fingers of his, hearing Niall cum must've triggered his own. He groaned around Zayn's cock as he came all over the bedspread, Louis moved off of Zayn's cock just in time before he could come.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck.”

Harry and Liam groaned at the same time as they watched Zayn cum all over Louis and Niall's face. “Shit yeah.” Zayn moaned his hand flying over his cock, finishing himself off. Niall licked his lips catching some of the cum that was there, “That...was really hot.” he muttered, he noticed Louis had some on his cheek. “W...What?” Louis questioned. Niall just leaned over and let his tongue drag over Louis' cheek, licking the cum right off. Louis felt his whole body hum with arousal as he looked up at Niall, his eyes trailing down to his lips. “Ni...”Louis whimpered quietly, Niall didn't hesitate to lean forward and capture Louis lips in his. There tongue's slid against each other as moans of pleasure slipped through. Louis felt his cock start to get hard all over again at the feeling of Niall's tongue invading his mouth. His eyes slid shut again and just basked in the feeling of it; he thought about stopping because this was the very thing that got him and Niall in trouble in the first place. Niall tried to edge closer to Louis but suddenly he was being pulled away. “Enough.” Liam hisses pulling the blonde into his lap, Niall looked up to see Louis in the same position. However Niall could see that Harry's dick was already pushing against Louis' hole.

Zayn slipped back into his chair his hand already working on his hard-on as he watched. Call him sick but this was really turning him on watching all of this. Harry had one arm around Louis' waist, his legs spread wide open on each side of Harry's thighs. “Lou look.” Harry whispered into his ear, Louis opened his eyes as Harry grabbed his chin to look towards Niall. The blonde was already hard again and Liam was slowly pressing inside him, “Fuck Liam.” he cursed. Louis whined high in his throat at the sight of it, not sure what was turning him on more. Having Harry's cock rub up in between his ass, or watching Niall get fucked right in front of him.

“Look how good Niall takes Liam's cock.” Harry coos and Louis couldn't help but stare down at Niall; from the way he was looking he could see the blondes hole stretched around Liam's long cock and he wanted that. He wanted Harry to fuck him, “H...Haz.” Louis moans turning his head to catch Harry's lips with his, “Please Haz...m'sorry.” Louis whispers against Harry's red lips, said boy groaned as Louis pushed his ass back against Harry's cock. Harry clenched his jaw before gripping Louis' waist tightly, holding the boy over his dick.

“Sorry babe...no mercy.” Harry stated biting Louis ear as he shoves his dick inside him. Louis let a cry, tears welling up in his eyes. Harry was so fucking big, “Fucking...ngh...Haz..mov—“Fuck this is hot.” Zayn drawls, mouth open eyes trained on his four mates. Harry didn't waist a second before snapping his hips forward into Louis' tight ass. “You belong to me.” He growls into Louis' ear and the only thing Louis could do was sit there (on Harry cock) and take it. Little uh's falling from his lips when Harry's cock brushed against his prostate. From across them Niall has lost all ability to put anything coherent together, not a single sentence. Liam was muttering filthy things into his ear like; “Look how Lou spreads his legs for Harry” and “Look how wet he is” or “Look out how he just fucking takes it.”

Niall just let his head fall back on to Liam's shoulder moaning loudly. His ass was throbbing from the way Liam was fucking him; hard, rough and just everything that Niall wanted out of Liam. He could hear the moaning coming from Louis and the low grunts from Zayn sitting in the chair. His dick was hard again and his stomach was coilng in that familiar feeling. “Ah..uhh....Li I'm..fuck...shi—Niall seriously couldn't put a sentence together but he was sure he got his point across to Liam as he bounced on his dick.

“Gonna cum babe.” Liam grunts not losing his rhythm, snapping his hips up fiercely. Liam watched as more nonsense fell from the boys lips, he looked up to Harry to see the boy already looking at him. Harry motioned to Louis and then back to Niall, making a kissy face. He smirked, “So...I wasn't the only one...who liked that huh?” Liam growls making Harry chuckle, because if they were really honest with themselves. Seeing Niall and Louis kiss each other was probably the biggest turn on for them, so why not have them do it again?

Louis was just about to announce that he was going to cum when Harry stopped. His cock throbbed as he felt Harry shuffle him closer to Niall and then he grabbed his chin with those long fingers. Louis was forced to face Niall, there breaths mingling together. Liam had Niall's chin in the same way Harry had Louis, “W....What Haz.” Louis started but Harry hushed him with quick snap of his hips; Louis forgetting that Harry was still inside him.

“As for your second punishment.” Liam said caressing Niall's cheek with his thumb. “We want you two to kiss.” Harry finished, his whole body humming at the thought of them kissing again. Louis and Niall looked at each other, faces red, dicks hard, and tears of frustration falling down there faces. “Come on, you guys didn't seem to have a problem earlier, no?” Harry says moving Louis' face closer. Zayn watched in anticipation as Niall licked his lips and leaned forward as Louis did. There pink lips met in a soft kiss, then there tongues peeked out and touched.

Soon there were having a full blown making out, there mouths pressed together, noses touching. Harry, Liam and Zayn just paused for a moment, watching as Louis shoved his tongue down Niall's throat. A string of saliva sliding down there chins, little mmms escaping there closed lips. “Fuck that's really hot.” Zayn said, not taking his eyes off them for second, he was already about to come again. Harry couldn't take it anymore, Louis looked so fucking hot making out with Niall. “Fuck.” he cursed as he started to move his hips again making Louis separate from Niall.

“Harry...” Louis cried his face scrunched up in ecstasy when Harry finally wrapped one large hand around his dick. “Yes yes yes faster...f...faster.” Louis chanted as he bounced harder on Harry's awaiting cock, he was so close to coming; so fucking close. His lidded blue eyes fell to Niall whose face was now pressed down onto the bed while Liam fucked into him. Niall was nothing but a jumbled up mess of words as Liam wanked him off and pounded his cock into his ass.

“Fu...shit...motherf...Liii.” Niall screams as he comes for the second time all over the bed and coating Liam's hand.

“Fucking hell Niall...so damn good..ass....good.” Liam mutters as he comes inside of Niall, hot and wet, Niall pushed back at the feeling of Liam filling him up, “Shit.” he cursed feeling utterly used as Liam pulls out.

“There....fuck ngh right...oh I'm gonna.” Louis was the next to come all over his chest and Harry's hand. The curly-haired boy throwing his head back as he came inside Louis, his hands gripping the boys waist tightly. “Fuck yea Lou, been so good.” Harry rumbles low in his throat, moving his hips in little circles making Louis whine weakly. The boy was completely....fucked out and so very sleepy right now, he let his head fall back on Harry's shoulder. A loud groan caught all there attention, they looked to see Zayn, head knocked back and cum all over his hands. Harry was first to break the silence, “Mate are you sure you're not gay?” he teased.

Zayn didn't even put up an argument because after watching that he was seriously questioning his sexuality right now. “Piss off.” was his only answer making Niall laugh breathlessly. “Sooo I guess you guys learned your lesson.” Zayn drawls carelessly wiping his hands on Harry pants that was on the floor.

Harry and Liam looked at each other, “I thought the whole point in this was to teach theses two a lesson.” Liam said his cute little nose scrunching up in confusion. Louis huffed before pushing himself off Harry as did Niall to Liam. “No.” they both said at the same time. Even though whole point of getting them jealous was for them to fuck them...which they did....very nicely they might add, but that's not the point.

“You two.” Niall started, pointing at Harry and Liam, “Have been ignoring us for the past couple of days so we were punishing you guys not the other way around.” he says crossing his arms over his chest. Louis was right there next to him nodding his head in agreement, “Plus you'll always make up these lame excused not to have sex.” Louis says pointing an accusing finger at Harry who was looking at him with that I'm-sorry look.

Harry ran his through his hair before looking up at Louis, “I'm sorry....I didn't notice honestly.” he says.

“Yeah.” Liam adds, “Why didn't you say something Ni.” he asks. Niall frown deepen, “I shouldn't have to Liam.” he yells.

Zayn tsked, “You guys are doing a shit job.” he says, Liam and Harry looked up at him giving him a look.

Zayn held up his hands in defense, “I'm just saying because the things Lou told me earlier—“Say what?” Harry interrupted. Zayn looked over at Louis to see the boy had his head down staring at his feet, “Louis?” Harry says pulling the boy back into his lap. Louis brushed the fringe out his face before looking up at Harry, “S'just thought it was my tummy or something.” he mumbled. Harry's gaze fell to Niall who was also looking down at the floor.

“Boo we already talked about this I love your tummy.” Harry whispers dropping a kiss to the boys lips, “Love your body.” another kiss, “And I love you.” he finished kissing the tip of Louis' nose, making him blush. Louis snuggled up under Harry's chin, loving spreading like wildfire in his chest, “Love you to Haz.” he says back.

“Niall?” Liam calls softly but the blonde didn't move from where he sat on the edge of the bed. Liam was about touch his shoulder when Niall suddenly turn to face him, “It's not because I'm ugly right?” he asks so quietly, little tears building up in his eyes. Liam quickly grabbed the blonde into a bear hug the word no falling from his lips. “Of course not Niall what in th—he stopped to hold Niall's face in his hands, “Why would you think that?” Liam asks, “I love you, love everything about you and I'm really sorry that I've been ignoring you like this.” he apologizes kissing the Irish boy gently on the lips.

Niall giggled wetly and buried his face in Liam's chest, “Such a sap.” he muttered making Liam's chest rumble with laughter.

Zayn watched the cute moment of everyone making up, he looked for his boxers and pulled them back on. He quickly found his pants and got out the chair; he quietly made his way out the room a satisfied little smirk on his face. Seriously considering becoming a therapist, because he handled that pretty nicely if he do say so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so don't judge me on the ending I know it was really sucky haha but I re-wrote like five times and this is what came out. So I hope you guys like it, this was actually a prompt that I thought about over on Tumblr and decided to post it here to. So wa-laaa, eleven pages of smut don't ya love it? DFM? Will be updated on Sunday cause I won't be here this weekend c: Kudos.


End file.
